


A Kiss With A Fist

by hipsterloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterloki/pseuds/hipsterloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want a bit of fun, brother?” Thor’s eyes were on the curve of Loki’s pouting lips and he was close, closer than he had thought. Loki’s breath caught, green eyes staring up at Thor. “Next time just ask.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With A Fist

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little ficlet while threading through my loki tag looking for another pairing. I forgot how much I liked it. As always, not-beta read.

Thor didn’t scare, not now at least. Maybe when he was younger while laying in bed he’d keep an eye on the shadows the cool moonlight cast into his room, hitting the walls in peculiar angles and then the creeping foreboding thoughts would enter his head and keep him up, wide blue eyes staring helplessly at the high ceilings above him - the tendrils of fear wrapped securely around his heart. A foolish boy’s nightmare. But those were a different time, now he stormed into the shadows and if the dark was uneasy he would strike and with a brilliant flash, drive the darkness away.

Then again, feeling something crawl up your leg while trying to sleep would put anyone on edge. Thor jolted up, tossing the blanket aside and for a moment a small roll of disgust made it’s way down his neck and spine. He tensed, jaw clenching as his eyes followed the three scorpions crawling up his legs. A slow, heavy breath made his nostrils flare, and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

As if sensing that they had been caught, the scorpions stilled, tails raised high up above their heads. Thor waited, narrowed eyes flashing angrily before he flung himself up, the scorpions tumbling off and scrambling around on the bed. Thor was quick, and he was sure that if someone happened to walk in (which he highly doubted) they would have found it comical that Thor was pounding his bed with Mjolnir.

The scorpions seemed to melt, the lines of their body glimmering in hues of green and silver before dissolving into the mattress. Feeling quite silly, Thor let his weapon fall - the heavy clunk of Mjolnir resonated within the room. He felt like a child once again, afraid of the darkness but this time not irrationally so.

“Brother,” Thor growled, his top lip had curled up, baring a row of white teeth that were grinding persistently together.

Loki sat at his desk, feigning shock when Thor burst into his room clad in nothing but his sleepwear (which Loki realized was hardly  _anything_  at all), wielding Mjolnir menacingly as he stormed up to his brother who only shrunk back in the large chair.

“Thor, it is late—” Wide green eyes perfectly held the watery look of obliviousness, thin lips parting just enough for him to dart out his tongue and wet his drying lips.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Thor spat, Mjolnir wavering close to Loki’s straight nose.

“ _Brother, please._ ”

A sickening crack broke the quiet pleading, the chair skidding back before snagging and tipping over with Loki in it. Loki clutched at his face, eyes screwed shut in pain. He let out a noise that sounded more like a whimper, body splayed over the fallen chair and his rug. Though hurt, Loki’s overdramatic limp body seemed to infuriate Thor more and he moved to hover over his brother, crouching down until his angry face was just inches from Loki’s.

“I am no mood for your tricks, brother.” Thor’s voice rumbled like rolling thunder, and the light blue of his eyes were bright and furious.

Muffled and unintelligible, Loki murmured something from beneath his slender hands that were currently cradling his throbbing nose and the blood leaking out of it steadily. Thor reached out and Loki tensed, but instead of striking his brother, he carefully slid his hand underneath Loki’s head and grabbed a fistful of the black hair before yanking it up, forcing his brother to follow and lift himself from his position on the ground.

“It was just—”

“A bit of fun?” Thor’s hand slowly pulled back, Loki’s head turning up.

“Yes,” it was a pained hiss accompanied with a quiet noise that Loki tried to hold in his throat.

“Your type of fun does not interest me,” he said, hand still yanking on the thick, black hair.

“Oh please — like I would actually let them  _harm_ you.” Loki had finally removed his hands from his face, tracks of blood staining his lips and chin. His lips had pressed into a thin line, green eyes glittering in anger. He moved to grip Thor’s hand that was still fisted in his hair. “ _Thor_ ,” The name held like a long note, accentuated by the hint of pain edging out his tone.

“You want a bit of fun, brother?” Thor’s eyes were on the curve of Loki’s pouting lips and he was close, closer than he had thought. Loki’s breath caught, green eyes staring up at Thor. “Next time just  _ask_.”

And suddenly Loki’s nose erupted in pain, lips crushed his own roughly in a kiss. Thor didn’t seem to care about the pressure he was applying forcefully to the broken nose Loki had, too intent on tasting the coppery flavor of blood on Loki’s lips. Loki’s black nails dug desperately onto the hand that refused to relinquish his hair. Everything was crushing him, Thor’s body firmly pressing into Loki until he had stumbled back and crumpled onto his bed, his brother following. Thor’s tongue lapped at the blood still staining the corner of Loki’s lips before sliding inside the hot mouth and savoring the shaky breaths that managed to escape from the smaller man.

When Thor pulled away, Loki’s lips curved into a knowing, mischievous smile. “I told you, brother. It was all just a bit of fun.”

Thor looked down at the dissolving image of his brother and turned around wildly only to be stopped by spidery fingers caressing his face and holding him still. Loki bent down, placing an overly sweet kiss on his brother’s nose, down the curve of his lips before claiming Thor’s mouth for his own.

Meaty hands gripped Loki’s waist and yanked him down so that he was sitting on top of him. And Thor was lost in the soft, insistent kisses and hands tracing the line of his jaw and down his neck. He was lost yet again in his brother, no matter what little devious trick Loki would play on Thor it would end in a long, sleepless night for the both of them. And Thor didn’t mind, he realized he really never minded his brother, he never really hated his brother — and Loki’s hands had traveled down his bare chest, over the defined abs and were now doing something that made Thor lose all train of thought. No, no matter what Loki did, Thor absolutely loved him.

“I love you, Loki. Always.” Thor managed to rasp out, hot breath washing over Loki’s lips.

Loki smiled, it seemed genuine enough for Thor and he returned the small smile with more enthusiasm. Long fingers quickly slid up Thor’s clenching belly, up his pecs and traced the strong jawline once again before he said sweetly, “Well then, give us a kiss.”

And Thor did.


End file.
